The Betrayal
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: Akhirnya Mingyu menemukan belahan jiwanya. Seseorang yang bisa membuat hatiny yang dingin menjadi hangat. Namun rintangan yang ada didepannya membuatnya tak yakin bisa mendapatkan belahan jiwanya. Tapi dia akan berjuang untuk namja manis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. /Seventeen Fic/ Seungcheol x Wonwoo or Mingyu x Wonwoo/
1. Chapter 1

**The Betrayal**

 **Cast**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Choi Seungcheol

And many more

 **Pairing**

Temukan sendiri

 **Warning**

Boys Love, Typo(s), ff absurd,

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar nyaring dilorong yang sepi. Suara yang berasal dari ketukan sepatu Kim Mingyu yang beradu dengan lantai. Berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Dinding berwarna merah dan lukisan-lukisan antik yang dipanjang didinding membuat lorong itu menjadi terlihat lebih mencekam.

Dua buah daun pintu berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Tanpa mementingkan sebuah sopan santun, Mingyu membuka kedua pintu tersebut dan melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruangan. Wajah angkuh dan dinginnya sama sekali tak berubah. Langkah kakinya benar-benar berhenti disebuah meja yang berada dekat dengan jendela. Dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Memandangi indahnya langit malam kota Seoul.

"Kau kembali lebih cepat dari perkiraanku," suara tersebut memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Itu karna aku sudah selesai melakukan tugasku," jelas Mingyu dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

Seringai tercipta dibibirnya saat mendengar penjelasan dari anak buah kepercayaannya atau bisa dibilang anak emasnya.

"Sepertinya kemampuanmu semakin meningkat," Namja itu memutar kursinya. Menghadap kearah Mingyu. Memperhatikan Wajah dingin dari anak buahnya. "Tak sia-sia aku melatihmu langsung," lanjutnya.

Mingyu melemparkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna biru keatas meja.

"Itu benda yang kau inginkan Seungcheol hyung," jelas Mingyu.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Kim," lagi-lagi seringai muncul dibibir Seungcheol.

Diambilnya kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Senyum puas terpampang menggantikan seringainya tadi. Dia sangat yakin benda ini akan kembali ketangannya dengan cepat.

"Kau membuang waktuku hanya karna sebuah berlian kecil yang dibawa kabur oleh anak buahmu," kesal Mingyu.

"Ini bukan hanya berlian biasa Gyu, ini Blue Diamond. Berlian terlangka dan satu-satunya didunia," jelas Seungcheol. "Kau tak mengerti hal ini sebaik kau mengerti cara memusnahkan seseorang," ejek Seungcheol.

"Ck, itu tak penting untukku,"

"Apa kau sudah membereskannya?" Seungcheol menyimpan kotak tersebut kedalam kantong Jasnya.

"Tentu saja aku sudah membereskannya. Dia terlalu lemah, membuatku tak berselera untuk bermain lebih lama," jawab Mingyu.

"Ya, Ya, Ya, aku tahu kemampuanmu memang lebih hebat dari pada si pengkhianat busuk itu,"

Seungcheol tahu kalau Mingyu tak memerlukan tenaga yang besar hanya untuk memusnahkan satu orang pengkhianat yang dengan beraninya mencuri benda berharganya. Seungcheol paling tak suka dengan orang yang mengkhianatinya. Hukuman mati pasti akan dia berikan kepada siapapun yang berani mengkhianatinya. Termasuk kepada Mingyu sekalipun.

"Baiklah kau bisa menikmati waktu liburmu Gyu, aku membebaskanmu dari semua tugas selama 3hari," ujar Seungcheol.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka kau memberiku mangsa daripada kau berikan hari libur," keluh Mingyu. "Tapi karna kau sudah dengan baik hatinya memberiku libur, maka aku akan menikmatinya sebisa mungkin," lanjutnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang kau boleh pergi," suruh Seungcheol.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan pergi," balas Mingyu, "Jangan menghubungiku sampai tiga hari kedepan, See you Hyung," dan Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan Seungcheol sendiri diruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi," dan Seungcheol berdiri dari singgasananya. Berjalan keluar ruangan menuju sebuah tempat yang selalu membuatnya terbuai.

.

.

.

Semilir angin menerbangkan poni dan anak rambutnya. Dengan mata terpejam, namja itu mencoba menikmati angin sejuk dimalam hari. Dengan kemeja putih tipis yang kebesaran ditubuhnya, Namja itu masih betah berdiri dibalkon.

"Kau sudah datang hyung?" pertanyaan retoris keluar dari mulutnya saat meresakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Ne, Baby. Aku sudah datang," jawab Seungcheol sambil dengan usil meniup telinganya.

"Eunghhh Hyung," desahan tak terbendung lagi saat Seungcheol meniup titik sensitif miliknya.

"Kau menggunakan kemejaku lagi, Baby," ujar Seungcheol.

"Ne, Hyung, kau tak keberatan kan?" tanyanya.

"Kk~ tentu saja aku tak keberatan," dengan iseng Seungcheol membuka satu kancing teratas kemeja yang membalut tubuh namjanya. "Aku malah suka melihatnya Wonwoo baby~" dan menggigit bahu putih yang terpampang didepannya.

"Hyunghhh~ hentikhann~"

"Baby," Seungcheol berbisik, "Aku kesini untuk menagih janjimu," dan Seungcheol mengakhirinya dengan sebuah jilatan ditelinganya.

"Ummm, Janji apa hyunghh?" Wonwoo sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya.

"Janji untuk ini," dan Seungcheol menunjukkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul Blue Diamond.

"Woahhh kau mendapatkannya kembali hyung," ujar Wonwoo takjub.

"Tentu saja aku mendapatkannya, itu mudah untukku~" Seungcheil beralih memakaikannya dileher Wonwoo.

"Ini indah Hyung," Wownoo masih berbinar memandangi Blue Diamond.

"Kau lebih indah dari itu sayang," Seungcheol mencengkram lembut dagu Wonwoo dan membawa wajah itu menghadap kearahnya. "Jadi? Apa aku bisa mendapatkan hadiahku?" tangan jahilnya membelai bibir merah didepannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum manis memandang wajah Seungcheol, melepas cengkraman didagunya dan beralih mengalungkan lengannya dileher Seungcheol.

"Kau bisa menikamati hadiahmu, Master~" Wonwoo mencium bibir Seungcheol sekilas lalu mengalihkan lidahnya menyusuri rahang tegas namja didepannya, "Sepuasnyahhh~" dan diakhiri dengan sebuah bisikin mengandung desahan.

Seringai kembali tercipta dibibir Seungcheol. Tak tahu sudah keberapa kali dirinya berseringai hari ini.

"Aku akan bermain dengan sangat kasar hari ini," tangannya dengan nakal meremas kedua pantat milik Wonwoo. "Jadi aku tak akan berhenti sebelum aku puas,"

"Aku tak akan memintamu berhenti hyung," Wonwoo membawa kedua kakinya mengalung dipinggul Seumgcheol. Membuat posisinya seperti anak koala.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah Baby," dan Seungcheol mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Wonwoo.

Berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan ciuman yang sudah berubah menjadi lumatan panas. Membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo dan bersiap untuk menghabiskan tubuh putih mulus yang berada dibawah kungkungannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Or

End

.

.

.

Ini buruk sungguh buruk. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide ff ini. Aku ga tau ini ff bagus atau jelek. Jadi mohon tanggapan kalian ya. Lanjut atau tidak tergantung respon kalian. Tapi aku ga yakin kalau ff ini bakal lanjut.

Mind to Review


	2. Chapter 2

**The Betrayal**

 **Cast**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Choi Seungcheol

Hansol Vernon Chwe

Boo Seungkwan

Lee Seokmin

 **Pair**

SeungWon

Verkwan

Meanie

 **Warning**

 **Boys Love, cerita gajelas, Typo(s), OOC.**

.

.

.

Suara bising klub malam sudah biasa didengar olehnya. Mingyu berjalan memasuki klub malam milik sahabatnya. Menghampiri sang sahabat yang sedang asik bercumbu dengan kekasihnya disudut ruangan. Tanpa merasa terganggu, Mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, tepat disebelah mereka.

"Bisakah kalian melanjutkannya dikamar atau dimanapun?" pertanyaan sinis keluar dari bibir Mingyu.

Merasa tersindir, Vernon melepaskan bibir Seungkwan dari kulumannya. Dengan tidak rela, Seungkwan mengangkat dirinya dari atas pangkuan Vernon dan beralih duduk disebelah kekasihnya.

"Kau mengganggu saja Gyu hyung," kesal Seungkwan.

"Sabar sayang," Vernon kembali meraih dagu Seungkwan dan menegcup sekilas bibirnya, "Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti," dan dibalas senyum nakal oleh Seungkwan.

"Ck, sepertinya Vernon berhasil merubahmu menjadi seperti bitch, Seungkwannie~" candaan kasar keluar dari bibir Mingyu.

"Hei, man, candaanmu terlalu kasar," ujar Vernon santai.

"Emmm Gyu hyung benar," Seungkwan menggandeng mesra tangan Vernon, "Kekasihku yang brengsek ini sudah membuatku ketagihan akan 'adiknya' yang besar," dan dengan nakal Seungkwan mengelus bagian privat milik Vernon yang masih tertutup celana jeansnya.

"Haishhh berhenti berbuat mesum didepanku," gerutu Mingyu. "Kalian membuatku kesal," dan tanpa perasaan membanting gelas birnya keatas meja.

"Seungkwan hentikan kenakalanmu sebentar," pinta Vernon.

"Arraso, Arraso," Seungkwan kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Kalau begitu aku turun saja kelantai bawah," Seungkwan lalu berjalan meninggalkan kekasih dan sahabatnya menuju kelantai bawah tempat orang-orang menari tanpa beban.

"Kekasihmu benar-benar seperti bitch sekarang," Mingyu memperhatikan bagian belakang Seungkwan yang bergoyang saat berjalan.

"Hentikan tatapanmu yang menatap lapar bagian butt milik Kwannie~" gerutu Vernon kesal.

"Kkk~ maafkan aku, hanya saja butt milik kekasihmu benar-benar menggoda,"

"Sialan kau," Vernon meneguk Vodka miliknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau main kesini," lanjut Vernon.

"Aku hanya ingin bersantai," Mingyu menggoyangkan gelas Wine nya, "Seungcheol hyung meliburkan tugasku,"

"Ahhh, aku jadi merindukan hyungku," gumam Vernon sedikit meracau.

"Hyungmu, juga merindukan dirimu Choi," balas Mingyu.

Bukan rahasia umum dikalangan orang-orang terdekat keluarga Choi, kalau dua bersaudara Choi itu tidak pernah akur. Masalah wanita yang membuat mereka berdua jadi menjaga jarak. Padahal wanita itu pun tak pantas untuk mereka perebutkan. Sebenarnya masalah itu sudah lama sekali, dan mereka pun sudah tidak mempersalahkannya. Tapi tetap saja Vernon malas bertemu dengan hyungnya.

"Sepertinya kekasihmu sedang bersenang-senang," ujar Mingyu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Vernon tidak mengerti.

"Lihatlah," Mingyu menggerakkan dagunya menuju kedepannya.

Vernon mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Mingyu. Dan dia melihat kekasihnya disana, berdiri diatas stand DJ, memeluk pinggang Seokmin dan saling mempertemukan bibir dalam ciuman panas. Sorak sorai penikmat musik yang dibuat Seokmin menjadi backsound adegan mereka.

"Hahh, sepertinya aku harus tidur sendiri malam ini," gumam Vernon pasrah.

"Aku heran dengan hubungan kalian,"

"Yeah aku sendiri juga heran,"

"Dasar pasangan aneh,"

Dan Vernon hanya menggedikan bahunya merespon ledekan seorang Kim Mingyu. Dia sendiri juga bingung akan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya dan sahabat kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Pagi mulai datang, matahari mulai memunculkan sinarnya. Wonwoo terusik oleh sinar yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Gerakannya terbatas, sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya erat. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya saat membuka kedua matanya adalah dada bidang milik kekasihnya. Sejenak mengerjapkan matanya guna memperjelas penglihatannya.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya. Wonwoo membuka matanya dan menemukan kedua mata milik Seungcheol yang memandangnya.

"Good Morning baby," sapa Seungcheol sambil mengelus pipi lembut milik Wonwoo.

"Ummm Good Morning hyung~" balas Wonwoo dengan suara seraknya.

Wonwoonya sungguh menggemaskan saat bangun tidur. Seungcheol benar-benar tidak bosan melihatnya.

"Kau jadi pergi hari ini hyung?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Jadi baby," Seungcheol mencium sekilas bibir merah Wonwoo, "Aku akan pergi pukul 10 nanti,"

"Huft, aku pasti akan kesepian," Wonwoo menghela nafasnya.

"Eummm, aku juga pasti akan merasa kesepian tanpamu,"

"Tak bisa kah kau hanya pergi satu hari saja," pinta Wonwoo.

"Mianhae baby, tapi tiga hari itu sudah yang paling cepat aku usahakan,"

"Hahh, yasudahlah," Wonwoo akhirnya pasrah, "Tapi kau harus bawakan banyak oleh-oleh untukku,"

"Itu pasti sayang,"

Seungcheol menarik dagu Wonwoo mendekat dan mencium bibir merah Wonwoo. Ciuman panas terjadi dipagi itu. Seungcheol makin liar melumat bibir milik kekasihnya, merubah posisinya, membuat Wonwoo berrada dibawah kungkungannya. Tangannya sudah bergerak liat kesegala arah. Meraba semua bagian tubuh mulus milik kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Morning Sex sebelum aku pergi?" tanya Seungcheol berbisik ditelinga Wonwoo.

"Emmm kajja kita lakukan," Dan Wonwoo memulai lebih dulu, melumat bibir milik Seungcheol dengan tangan nakalnya yang meremas kejantanan milik kekasihnya dari luar celananya.

.

.

.

Seungcheol baru saja pergi, meninggalkan Wonwoo bersama para maid dan penjaga di mansion luas ini. Wonwoo baru selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dari bekas-bekas morning sex mereka. Memakai celana pendek selutu dan sweater kebesaran, Wonwoo keluar kamar menyusuri Mansion. Selama pindah kesini, Seungcheol tak pernah memperbolehkan dia keluar dari kamarnya. Dan karna kebetulan Seungcheol tak ada, maka Wonwoo menyusup keluar. Bosan rasanya terkurung dikamar itu selama dua bulan

"Mansion ini luas juga," gumamnya saat menyusuri hampir setengah dari tempat yang ditinggalinya. "Tapi kenapa sepi sekali ya, kemana para maid dan penjaga?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Berbagai ruangan sudah dimasuki oleh dirinya. Ruangan pertama adalah ruangan seperti bioskop. Lalu ada ruangan yang menyerupai bar mini dengan meja biliard ditengahnya. Ada juga ruangan yang seperti ruang rapat. Dan terakbir ada ruangan yang penuh dengan senjata.

"Dimana kamar Seungcheol hyung? Aku penasaran dengan kamarnya," Wonwoo lalu berpindah menyusuri bagian barat mansion.

Sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna coklat menarik perhatiannya. Didekatinya pintu tersebut lalu menekan kenop nya.

Ceklek~

"Eoh? Tidak terkunci," Wonwoo berjalan memasuki kamar tersebut.

Kamar ini didominasi oleh warna merah dan hitam. Sebuah ranjang berukuran King Size terdapat ditengah ruangan. Sebuah sopa berwarna merah menghadap keluar jendela. Wonwoo semakin masuk kedalam. Entah kenapa kamar ini membuatnya tertarik.

"Sepertinya penghuni kamar ini suka warna merah," gumam Wonwoo.

"Kau benar, aku memang menyukai warna merah, seperti darah mungkin,"

Wonwoo merasakan dan mendengarnya. Sebuah benda dingin menempel dibelakang kepalanya, dari bentuknya Wonwoo tahu kalau itu sebuah pistol. Dan suara itu, benar-benar penuh intimidasi walau masih kalah oleh suara Seungcheol.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada dikamarku?" tanya seseorang yang menodong kan pistol dibelakang kepalanya.

.

-T.B.C-

Yang kemarin pada minta My Boyfriend is A Bad Boy update, tanggung jawab. Baca dan jangab lupa review oke ^^


End file.
